


Most Likely To

by AlAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint is the nice one, Dark Thoughts, F/M, Low Self-Esteem, Self-Doubt, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, fluff end and second chances, some dark thoughts while under possession, the Avengers are collectively being assheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: You spent a night off with your team, but leave irritated when for ‘most likely to’ you don’t get picked for anything. Trying to prove your worth you inspect the mysterious bracelet Thor brought to the lab and end up getting trapped in your own body and mind.Request: Hi can u pls do angst avengers x reader where u r part of the team but a nonfighter one? U r good at research n very curious person so when someone sent mysterious amulet u get first crack on it. Anyway u got possesed by evil chaos goddess who need a vessel. One of the avengers is in love with u n will do anything to get u back despite everyone said that u dont survive the transformation. Whoever ur love interest is up 2 u. Will they save u or will they have to say goodbye? Pls do this.





	Most Likely To

Title: Most Likely To  
Characters: Tony Stark x fem!Reader, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor  
Word Count: ~4k  
Warnings: low self-esteem, some dark thoughts while under possession, the Avengers are collectively being assheads, self-doubt,   
Summary: You spent a night off with your team, but leave irritated when for ‘most likely to’ you don’t get picked for anything. Trying to prove your worth you inspect the mysterious bracelet Thor brought to the lab and end up getting trapped in your own body and mind.  
Request: Hi can u pls do angst avengers x reader where u r part of the team but a nonfighter one? U r good at research n very curious person so when someone sent mysterious amulet u get first crack on it. Anyway u got possesed by evil chaos goddess who need a vessel. One of the avengers is in love with u n will do anything to get u back despite everyone said that u dont survive the transformation. Whoever ur love interest is up 2 u. Will they save u or will they have to say goodbye? Pls do this.  
A/n: Set some stage before Wanda joins the team.  
…  
It was a quiet night at the tower, you had all gathered in the common area to hang out and enjoy the evening after for once no one had decided to try and take over the world today. Days like these seemed to become rarer and rarer. Thor always said it had something to do with earth evolving and attracting threats ‘from all of the nine realms and even beyond’ – whatever that meant. Another strange opinion from someone called Stephen Strange – how fitting – was that different realities were affecting yours in the same as you affected them (None of you took him very serious though he insisted on sending mocking emails about how he saved whatever reality every other week).  
Anyway an easy night off with relaxing games and a quiet drink was just what you all needed before the craziness would start again in the morning. In the back of your head you longed to be down in the lab with that amulet that was lying down there, but if even Tony was letting his tech be tech for a night you couldn’t opt out. It was also Tony who had decided to bring on the stupid teenage sleepover party games. Everyone had rolled their eyes, yet you found yourself playing ‘Most likely to’ anyway.  
As the night went on you discovered that Tony was most likely to kiss someone of the same gender when drunk, Bruce was most likely to win a Noble Price (which Tony sulked still about), Clint was mostly likely to do the best (drunk) cart wheel and so on. Everyone won something. Everyone but you. At first you hadn’t been bothered, but as the night went on and no one even picked you for anything you grew a bit irritated. Fine, maybe Natasha was most likely to own the sexiest underwear and Steve was most likely getting run over by a bus helping an old lady over the street but… There had to be something about you too!  
Most curious maybe? But then someone brought up the story about how Clint had almost blown off his own fingers because he wanted to know what new arrows Tony had been building him for Christmas (extra explosive ones as it turned out), and again no thought was wasted on you. And then the final straw came. Second prettiest girl in the room. All eyes went to Natasha first since fine the redheaded spy was gorgeous. But then Tony started joking how Thor and his long blonde hair could pass as girly and everyone laughed. Were you truly invisible or… worse, did everyone actually think Thor was prettier than you? Silly thought you rationally knew, but as irritated as you already were you weren’t thinking rationally.  
You were about to angrily snap when Clint met your eyes across the room. He seemed totally oblivious to your boiling anger, casually leaning against the couch while sitting stretched out on the floor. As if just noticing you were even there he shrugged “I recon (y/n)”. Any other time you’d be flatter, but with the way he said it it sounded more like ‘let’s pick her before this gets even more ridiculous. At least she’s an actual woman’.   
And that’s when you decided you had enough for one night. You already felt insecure enough about your spot on the team since you didn’t actually fight, but helped out in the lab and contributed a lot of research in all the fields Bruce and Tony weren’t actual real-life geniuses in. Seeing your team mates not see you the entire night and now picking you out of the lack of options put a big damp into your already low enough self-esteem.  
With a mocking toast you lifted your glass towards Clint and drowned the remaining liquor. Before anyone could question you, about your odd behaviour you put the glass down and got up. You didn’t even pretend to hear anything the team said. Tony called you a buzzkill, because ‘you know Thor is the fairest of them all with that hair of his’, the rest was simply drowned out by your stubborn focus on everything but their words.  
Stepping into the elevator you let yourself take a deep breath as the door closed. Whatever. You had been a scientist before the Avengers. Simply because there were some people better than you at… well almost everything who were you kidding… you could still... You stopped your mind right there, unable to finish the thought. What could you do? Sulk alone in an elevator? Run to your room like a hurt little girl? You wanted to do all those things, but… You also wanted to show them you were mostly likely to do something.  
And just as you contemplated on that, the amulet in the lab came back to mind. Thor had admitted defeat with figuring out its magic and gave it Bruce and Tony for further research. So far neither of them had figured something out by poking at it while you did the actual book research. You weren’t successful either. Yet. A new spark light up your eyes as you stopped the elevator on its way to your floor. Instead you made it silently whoosh down to the lab. What if those two geniuses had poke it wrong? What if you were most likely to be smart enough to figure out one stupid amulet?  
The light in the lab was low, but still on as you stepped out of the elevator. There were so many machines and screens everywhere, some running constantly for analyses and data gathering, that this place never stopped being alight in some way. It almost felt alive. A thought that should have bothered you, but actually calmed you in a strange way. Even though any of these machines could do ten times the math you could do with your single mind nothing in here made you feel inferior. You knew how this stuff worked and how to shut it off if you truly wished. No matter how advanced any of this was you were the most inferior being in the room.  
With the new confidence of that thought you stepped towards the amulet. It lay on the table, reflecting the blue lights of a nearby screen with its golden surface. There weren’t many lines or decorations drawn on it. Nothing to make it seem particularly special or outstanding. Suddenly you felt drawn to it. It looked just as ordinary as you had been made feel mere minutes ago. You felt a personal connection for some reason. Your fingers brushed over the metal expecting to be met with the same coolness other jewellery possessed, but to your surprise it was comfortably warm. The feeling of life and connection only intensified. You picked it up to look at it from different angels. The inside was just as plain as the outsight, yet some words seemed to be engraved.  
At least someone must have cared enough about this piece of simple jewellery to give it a personal message. You almost envied whoever had received it at some stage. They must have been boring and blunt just as this simple bracelet, but at least one person had valued them for who they were. Your romantic brain didn’t even once question that it might not have been words of love or adoration written in there. Your head had already drafted a bitter sweet love story between this woman everyone saw nothing in and the one man who had made this bracelet solely for her to show her that she was worth the world. Just the way she was. As you dwelled a little on the thought, the man’s face reminded you more and more of Tony.  
Without even consciously deciding to do so you pushed your fingers through the golden circle. The warm metal grazed softly over your skin, making it tingle tenderly. It felt nice. As if you could feel everything you ever wanted come your way. Despite the gold the bracelet felt light on your wrist, its warmth creeping up your arm. With a content sight you closed your eyes. This was…  
Suddenly the metal seemed to tighten. It almost cut off your blood circulations! You wanted to open your eyes in shock and cry in pain, but you couldn’t. Your eyes and throat refused to be under your command anymore. It was as if you were stuck inside a paralysed body. None of your limps or muscles were under your command anymore. Yet you were standing!  
And then you realised it. You were suddenly paralyzed, you simply weren’t in control of your own body anymore. No matter how much you tried you couldn’t gain control. Nothing! You wanted to run, scream, fight. Nothing. No blinking, no whispering. Nothing.  
“Don’t struggle, little fool” There was a voice inside your head, deep and with a dark amusement “This body is mine now. And soon I will take your mind too. Don’t fight, just go to sleep.”  
“I won’t” You tried, but even sending a coherent thought had become a hardship. What happened to you?  
“As if you could fight a goddess” the dark voice seemed amused and you felt your lips turn into an evil smirk “You are nothing, dear.”  
“No…”  
“I saw all your thoughts. Easy to manipulate. Weak.” Her words were cruel as was her voice “He won’t come for you. You’re not worth saving.”  
“I…”  
“Hush” Here voice was sweeter now “It’s alright. We all have our place in the universe. Yours was to serve me and gift me this body. You have fulfilled your purpose.”  
And then your eyes snapped open. You were still in the lab, but you didn’t see it through your own eyes anymore. Well at least not in a way. You shared the images projected into your mind with someone else, someone who had taken over a large part of your brain as well. You could feel the goddess confusion and curiosity. It felt strange to have her share some of your emotions. You too were confused, but also curious as to what had happened. For a brief moment you even felt at peace as you both agreed on how to feel.  
Then the door to the lab opened and Bruce stepped in. He looked calm as always, his eyes careful as he studied you. He had stopped in his tracks and watched you, brows slightly furrowed.  
“Tony send me to check on you” He said “Jarvis told us how someone had entered the lab.”  
“She came to me willingly” You felt yourself chuckling “If you were more than a puny human I’d thank you for pushing this vessel right into my waiting arms.”  
“(y/n), what…?”  
“Juracán” Your mouth spat “Call me by my name if your dare speak to a goddess. I am the ruler of chaos and disorder. Bound by gold and come again to claim the world in the name of what I stand for.”  
“So you’re saying you’re here to disrupt game night?” A casual voice asked and your eyes spotted Tony “Really not cool”  
“I have come to…” Your voice was a mighty, dark sing-song, almost comically if it hadn’t felt so scary to not be in control of who you were anymore. Keeping your every attempt at fighting back on a short leash the goddess inside you took a step towards the men by the door.  
“Take over the world” Tony shrugged “People a lot scarier do that on a bi-weekly basis. Come up with a new line.”  
Your hand stretched towards Bruce and Tony, a small tingling was forming under your finger pits. Just a soft disruption of the air that steadily grew heavier. Power seemed to surge through your body all colleting under your fingers. It was as if you were brewing up energy out of thin air.  
“Ok-aay” Tony’s eyes widened a little “What’s she doing now, Bruce?”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have angered her?”  
“I didn’t” Tony raised both arms in defence “All I said was true. I mean this is (y/n). She’s the sweetest Avenger there is. No emotional baggage and all that. How can she be suddenly scary?”  
“I don’t know, Tony. Maybe this isn’t (y/n) anymore?”  
“You mean – no kidding and hidden camera – that of all things that could have gone wrong on our night off - and we’re including Clint getting drunk again and pretending to be what he thinks is a hawk but sounds a lot more like a dirty pigeon – the sweetest person we know managed to turn into whatever that is?” He indicated his head towards you, his brown eyes filled with confusion. Tony’s tone had been light and joking, but after endless hours in the lab with him and Bruce you could read him better than that. Confusion was only a small part of what he was feeling right now. You noticed anger too. Probably directed at you for messing up ‘our one night off’. If you had still control over your body you’d turn around to walk off with an eye roll. Of course game night would be his greatest concern.  
“You talk too much” You heard your voice hiss, not really caring anymore. You felt your own consciousness fade slowly as you tried to find a reason to fight it. Honestly yes you hated the idea of handing over your body and being. But then again so did Bruce whenever the Hulk came out. You weren’t special even for getting possessed and sharing a body with something that claimed to be a goddess. You felt like nothing.  
“What is taking you so long, friend Stark and Banner?” Just as you felt the inner eyes on your consciousness fade Thor’s booming voice came through. Even half way gone into whatever oblivion consciousness without a body go, you couldn’t help but hear his loud words. Thor had always been hard to ignore. “Did you decide to work instead of getting the lady (y/n)? You are…”  
Your eyes that weren’t yours anymore saw him entering the lab. Immediately he looked at you. Your body’s new inhabitant didn’t even have to speak for Thor to form slits with his eyes, staring at her as if she had personally offended him, his brother and his favourite breakfast food. Thor really was a lot more perceptive than most people gave him credit for.  
“You are not the lady (y/n)” If you had your voice you would congratulate him for finally finding a quieter volume for his voice. Right now his cheerful booming was gone immediately replaced by a low and threatening growl.  
“Point for you, science bro” Tony whispered not taking his eyes off you.  
“I am not, Thor of Asgard” Your voice spoke “I am the bringer of chaos. Lady of the darkness and disorder. Ruler of…”  
“Dramatic speeches” Tony interrupted, half hiding behind Thor, glancing at the energy that was still crackling in your palm “Doesn’t give you the right to steal our friend.”  
“She is mine now” With that she let a blast of power fly towards the three man. You watched your hand rise in terror and the energy surging through you faster. This goddess seriously didn’t appreciate Tony’s big mouth.  
“No she’s not” Tony, the fool he sometimes was, decided that stepping towards an already pissed off goddess was the way to go right now. His eyes had left behind any confusion they had reflected before, now they were set on anger and determination. You hadn’t seen Tony Stark so serious since well ever. “Thor can you like I don’t know un-possess her?”  
“I…” Thor’s voice didn’t reach his usual volume, but it wasn’t a hiss anymore either. His blue eyes had taken on a softer form, his whole posture less confident than when he had entered the room. His eyes met yours as if searching for something, but apparently he didn’t find it what caused him to look even sadder “I can’t. She might even be gone already.”  
“What?” Both Bruce and Tony looked at the god of thunder in shock.  
“No. No No. Possession 101” Tony argued, gesticulating widely as you watched his eyes wander over you restlessly. You could almost hear the gears in his head working. “There’s always a counter magic thing! Bruce get some salt or something.”  
“She is no ghost” Thor replied quietly, trying to put a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder. The latter however pushed out of the grip and towards you.  
“You listen to me right now, (y/n)” He said and to your own shock you saw little drops of water collect in his eyes. “You have to kick that bitch out, okay? I don’t like the way she makes your eyes all dark and gloomy. You need to smile. You always smile. Even when I make terrible jokes that aren’t even remotely funny. You laugh.” A sad smile formed on his lips as it trembled fighting his emotions “And you’re smart. You can do the math. We wouldn’t stand a chance against an evil goddess. Not with you at our side to help of figure out a super-secret and epic last minute plan.”  
“Tony” You heard Bruce shuffle but couldn’t take your eyes off Tony, for a moment they really were your eyes again. “Please. Stay back.”  
“I can’t” Tony whispered, barely audible “Because if I had lied to her and told her she was the second best looking in the room she would have stay upstairs and been save. Because if for once I would have used my big mouth to tell the woman I think the world of that she was special she would be save, happy and laughing. Instead she might be gone.”  
A flash of pain rushed across his face. “Gone. Lost.”  
You wanted to reach out and comfort him. No matter how angry you had been earlier you didn’t want this. You had been upset, but not upset enough to leave the Avengers behind forever. Because deep down you knew that even if you weren’t as pretty as Natasha, as strong as Thor or as smart as Bruce, you were still part of their family. And one didn’t leave family behind.  
What had you been thinking?! Letting this bitch win? Because you wanted to throw yourself a pity party? Anger surged through you and it was most definitely yours. You had been you before you became part of the Avengers and no matter how much you loved them and not getting acknowledge sucked tonight, you weren’t ready to give up on yourself for that. You owned it to yourself to fight.  
Once you were yourself again it would be up to you and you only if you forgave your friends for ignoring you and making you feel bad. It was your decision and you would make it all by yourself.  
And with that you started fighting. At first you fought for the right to take conscious breaths, then you blinked out of your own will and then you fought some invisible power that was pushing your muscles right the other way you tried to raise your hand.  
“(Y/n)….” You heard Tony’s voice but ignored him. This was your fight and telling him that he was an ass and didn’t get to come crying because you were maybe gone was only partly the reason why you were fighting. Ironically this sudden possession had given you something you had missed for a long time. Self-awareness.  
You had been surrounded by outstanding, incredible people so long you had almost forgotten who you were and what you were worth. But no more. You were you and even if you weren’t as heroic as Steve, as inventive as Tony or as fast as Clint you were uniquely you. And that was enough.  
A weight seemed to have been lifted off your chest. It was enough. With one final groan you ripped the bracelet off your arm and threw it across the room.  
“Enough” You hissed and your voice was finally yours again. Your eyes widened a little in shock as you heard the bracelet crash loudly on the floor and your voice filled the room, it was shrill and loud and gave you an odd satisfaction. You won.  
“Are you…” Bruce was the first to regain his voice but Tony was the first to take action. His eyes shifted from sad to excited in a second – just like when he got to the bottom to a great scientific problem. There was a warm happiness and an unspeakable glee in his soft brown eyes that almost took your breath away. Almost. What actually made you lose it was the tight hug he pulled you in for. His arms wrapped around you and surrounded you.  
If you hand fought so hard for yourself this would have been a great reward. Open affection shown by Tony Stark, something just as rare as snow in summer. You smiled as you let him hug you tight.  
“Don’t blame yourself” You whispered trying to comfort him, but instead of making it better his arms only tightened.  
“I don’t” He replied “Well I do. But… Not in the way you think I do? Don’t get me wrong I feel totally, 100% guilty for letting that amulet lay around and letting you leave, but…” He pulled away from you just so his eyes could meet yours “Worst of all I feel like instead of joking around I should have acknowledged you sooner. As in tell you you are amazing. You know how unbelievable and cheap it sounds in movies when a guy only owns up to his feelings when he seems to have already lost? I don’t want to be that kind of guy, but you almost left for good and when else was I supposed to tell you?”  
“What are you trying to say?” You crocked a smile. This was the Tony Stark you knew. Whenever he got nervous his mouth was running and no one, not even he himself, could possibly follow.  
“You’re most likely to be the girl I’m head over heels in love with” He smirked “And you’re neither second prettiest nor prettiest in the room, you, (y/n), are the most outstanding, beautiful and stunning woman in the world. And any goddess would be lucky walking around in your body.”  
He winked, his eyes still a little teary, and although your thoughts and emotions were running wild you couldn’t help but laugh. Starting with a small smile your happiness and glee over being your own self again, in every way, turned into a full laugh. Your heart skipped a small beat over the way Tony’s eyes softened at you reaction and he placed a small kiss on your forehead. He really did adore your smile you decided as he didn’t even seem the least upset about your odd reaction to his confession.  
After all you were the woman he most likely loved more than anything – And of course also the woman who battled an evil chaos goddess just so you come back and kick his ass for being an ass (which you certainly did before kissing him for real). You were amazing and Tony would remind you every day of just that, because “he was a genius (even though it didn’t take one to figure it out) and so he was always right” (his words). He also claimed insider knowledge of your awesomeness as your future boyfriend, but you just shouldered him and told him with a smile to buy you dinner first. He beamed at you and you admitted to yourself that you quite like that loving smile too.


End file.
